The Lasso of Truth
by patricia51
Summary: In "Justice in Star-Spangled Hot Pants" what took place between the time that Alan and Waldon went over the railing and the scene the next morning when Jenny Harper is sneaking Robin Schmidt and Lynda Carter out of the house behind their backs? What happened was fun! Femslash. Jenny/Robin/Lynda.


The Lasso of Truth by patricia51

(In "Justice in Star-Spangled Hot Pants" what took place between the time that Alan and Waldon went over the railing and the scene the next morning when Jenny Harper is sneaking Robin Schmidt and Lynda Carter out of the house behind their backs? What happened was fun! Femslash. Jenny/Robin/Lynda.)

(The Morning)

"Wait. Wait!"

"He turned his back."

"Oh God, there's Alan."

"Wait just a moment."

Jenny Harper moved silently out of the hallway the led to her bedroom to stand close to the front door. She seems to be wearing only an oversize floppy flannel shirt. After another a quick look at the outdoor deck, she whispered, almost to herself.

"Okay, they're looking out at the ocean." She made a frantic come-on gesture.

Robin Schmidt tiptoed towards the door. Barefoot, like Jenny, she carried her heels in one hand and was still wearing the same dress she had worn the night before. She stopped and she and Jenny kissed. Smiling happily, Robin slipped through the door and was gone, closing it behind her. Jenny smiled too, looking after Walden's mother for a moment.

She quickly checked the boys. Still staring out towards the ocean. She could hear a murmured conversation but couldn't pick out the words. Not that she was trying. She turned and waved again.

Lynda Carter had donned her heels, making her tower of Jenny. The star was also in last night's dress, which she was working down the last inch or so over her hips. She kissed Jenny. And as had happened during the night, when Lynda kissed her, Jenny knew very, VERY well she had been kissed. She barely managed to keep from moaning. A satiated as she thought she was from the antics of the previous night she felt her body stirring again. Then Lynda was out the door as well. Probably for the best.

Jenny sighed. She really needed to get back to bed and finally sleep. She hadn't much at all the night just past.

(The Night Before)

Robin and Lynda hastened to the railing and looked down, searching for Waldon and Alan, the latter having gone over the edge and taken the former with him.

"There they are," Robin pointed.

"They both seem alright."

"It's not really that far a fall."

"No." There was a pause. "Where are they going now?"

"No idea. They still seem to be arguing though."

"Men."

"No kidding."

With that, the pair turned and headed back into the house.

"Well, that brought the evening to a halt. Nobody left but you and me."

"And Jenny."

Lynda laughed. "She hit on me earlier."

"Really?" Robin responded. "She hit on me when we first met." She laughed. "She said something about seeing where Waldon got his pretty face. When I mentioned that he was single, she looked me up and down and asked if I was too. It was pretty obvious."

"Did it bother you?"

"It freaked Waldon out. I found it rather flattering. It never hurts a woman's ego to be hit on by an attractive younger person, regardless of sex."

"This is true." Lynda smiled.

"So what should we do know?"

(Five minutes later)

Robin staggered backwards, sensing the bed was no more than a few inches behind her. Her dress was already on the floor along with her heels, which she had desperately kicked away when Jenny already had that dress down to her waist and was pushing it over her hips. Jenny's tongue was thrust deep into her mouth, stifling any protest the older woman might have made. Not that she had any intention of that.

The kiss was broken as Lynda hooked her hands in Jenny's top and pulled it over the young woman's head. Since she had either not bothered with a bra this evening or had taken it off earlier, her breasts where right there for Lynda to cup from behind and firmly squeezed. Almost as firmly as the tall star's fingers were tightening on Jenny's nipples.

"Sweet?" For a moment Lynda's fingers relaxing, now simply teasing Jenny's nipples. Paraphrasing Jenny's remarks at their meeting earlier, she went on "Or not so sweet?" Her fingers tightened again, pinching this time.

"Right there," groaned Jenny. She pulled Robin to her, her hands sliding around the older woman's back and unfastening her bra. She then pushed, sending Robin sprawling on to the bed. She followed, bringing Lynda with her and the threesome ending up as a pile together on the mattress.

A squirming Jenny found Robin's ass right in front of her and yanked her panties down. She pushed the other woman flat on her stomach and fell on top of her, all but ripping her own panties off as she did. She humped Robin's full round ass, coating it with her juices. Her nipples bored into the other woman's back and she nibbled the side of her neck.

Lynda's dress had bunched up around her waist. She came to her knees, her eyes taking in the other women. Robin was gasping for air and Jenny was completely out of control as she fucked Robin's ass with her pussy. Lynda's hand dropped between her legs and she began to masturbate at the sight before her. It felt lovely but she wanted to be more than just an observer. She managed to unzip her dress and Started pulling it over her head. And when it stuck going over her shoulders with her arms up in the air and her face covered, she was an easy target when both Jenny and Robin suddenly pinned her to the bed.

"Oh my," purred Jenny. "Looks like Wonder Woman is caught and helpless. Again."

A quick twist by someone's fingers and her front clasp bra was open. One mouth settled on her right breast while another took in her right. Tongues swirled over her full breasts, circling them and flicking and teasing and battering her nipples. She squirmed, loving what was happening but still striving to free herself from her dress.

She moaned in anticipation as one breast was released, only to have those lips begin to work their way down her body. She sucked in her tummy as kisses were rained on it, then shivered as the marching lips explored her mound and then worked their way between her legs. She felt the hem of her panties being pulled to one side and then a stiffened tongue plunged into her.

The question of whom was making her thrash on the bed was answered when her other breast was abandoned. The hem of her dress was caught by another pair of hands and finally pulled off her and tossed to one side. Robin smiled down at her, kissed her and then swung her body so she was kneeling over Lynda's head. The other woman then proceeded to sit down on Lynda's face. That meant it was Jenny who was pumping her tongue in and out of Lynda.

Jenny was doing her part and doing it very well too as a spasm ran through Lynda's body. Time to do hers as well. She reached up, grabbed Robin's nice padded hips and pulled her down to meet her waiting mouth. Robin was soaking wet and Lynda lapped up her juices, juices that flowed afresh with every stroke of Lynda's tongue and every tap on the other woman's clit.

Jenny's tongue concentrated on Lynda's clit as well. That allowed her to enter Lynda's slick tunnel with two fingers. Those fingers began to pump in and out. Lynda thought that was a splendid idea and worked one hand beside her face so she could do the same thing to Robin. Robin went off in a tremendous orgasm that darn near drowned Lynda and she followed suit. She was just calming down when the fingers disappeared from her pussy. There wasn't time to complain because they immediately reappeared as Jenny shoved both of them up Lynda's ass in one swift move.

Fortunately, Lynda's yell was smothered by Robin's face or houses a block down the beach in either direction might have been woken. The cry of surprise changed as Jenny's flailing tongue and pumping fingers sent Lunda back over the edge. As she trashed on the bed, almost throwing Robin off, the sight of that woman bouncing up and down seemed to call for a similar measure. When Robin came back down, Lynda's long straight finger buried itself in Robin's tight puckered opening and the whole bed nearly collapsed.

Somehow the trio managed to recover and untangle. But it wasn't over. Robin and Lynda exchanged looks and grabbed Jenny, pulling her to them and sandwiching her between them. When fingers and tongues tired, the older women resorted to items pulled from Jenny's nightstand drawer, including a battery-powered kitchen utensil, the use of which surprised both Robin and Lynda as they figured out how to use it on Jenny.

After they all three finally collapsed there was only time for a short nap before they realized the sun was up and sounds of movement ion the house indicated the guys were back, awake and moving around. Then the rush came to be dressed and for the visitors to sneak out.

(The Morning Again)

As Jenny turned to head for her bed, the just closed front door opened again. Lynda stuck an arm back in, holding the super duty, chrome plated, extra power, battery-operated whisk that Jenny snagged from the kitchen during a previous encounter and had never put back. Jenny snatched it and the door closed again. She headed for her bedroom, pausing only for a moment to see that Walden and Alan were still deep in a discussion on the deck

"I told you, Walden," she thought, "Just because you came out of it didn't mean I didn't want to get in it. And Lynda freakin' Carter! Damn."

She barely made it to her room and collapsed on the bed. Before she fell asleep she had time for two thoughts.

"Robin told me she would wear that formal gown she had on when we met when we go out next week. I love how it shows off her legs. And Lynda promised the next time we met she would wear her Wonder Woman costume. Double damn!"

(The End)


End file.
